mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leader of MarioWiki
៛Are you Porplemontage? And did you really create this place? Purple Ninjakoopa 23:56, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Yes I did. Leader of MarioWiki 23:59, 20 December 2008 (UTC)Leader of MarioWiki So, since we've never attacked you, or insulted you (we've from the Super Mario Wiki) why hate on us? Purple Ninjakoopa 00:00, 21 December 2008 (UTC) What are you talking about? Have one of MarioWiki's users been hating on you? Leader of MarioWiki 00:09, 21 December 2008 (UTC)Leader of MarioWiki You are. I'm from UnMarioWiki. Purple Ninjakoopa 00:10, 21 December 2008 (UTC) What?!? You just said you're from Super Mario Wiki! Leader of MarioWiki 00:13, 21 December 2008 (UTC)Leader of MarioWiki The UnMarioWikians are from Super Mario Wiki. We founded UnMario as parody, for humor. It's only parodying the Super Mario Wiki. This wiki has no connection with UnMarioWiki. GO BACK WHER YOU CAME FROM YOU FREAK! I KNOW YOU! Leader of MarioWiki 00:17, 21 December 2008 (UTC)Leader of MarioWiki Freak? Now, why must you flame me? I have never done anything to you. And I find it offensive, as UnMario is all in jest. Purple Ninjakoopa 00:19, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, he came to UnMarioWiki and started complaining about us for no real reason. And to Leader: Oh, and I checked. This Sanford fellow sez that he is A: the original founder of Wikia Mariowiki, and B: He was kicked out. And if you've never made any contributions to this wiki before today, how are you it's founder? Purple Ninjakoopa 00:21, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Why do you hate UnMarioWiki so much? We did nothing to you. Purple Ninjakoopa 00:25, 21 December 2008 (UTC) You've been insulting us! Well, I guess I'm sorry. And don't listen to Sanford. Right Count Caterpie? May I ask, how have we been insulting you? I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 00:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) You've been calling some MarioWiki characters freaks. Leader of MarioWiki 00:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC)Leader of MarioWiki Not you. We're parody, so it's all jest. And we're parodying Super Mario Wiki (mariowiki.com) Purple Ninjakoopa 00:34, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Errhmmm... Leader of MarioWiki 00:41, 21 December 2008 (UTC)Leader of MarioWiki This Mariowiki, not yours. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 00:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, I saw it. What're you saying? Leader of MarioWiki 00:49, 21 December 2008 (UTC)Leader of MarioWiki We have nothing to do with you. Purple Ninjakoopa 04:02, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 16:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Good then. Leader of MarioWiki 01:47, 25 December 2008 (UTC)Leader of MarioWiki Trouble Please do not insult me like that. I AM the leader of MarioWii, and there WAS a meeting, Prove that I'm not the founder, and prove that there was no meeting. Leader of MarioWiki 22:18, 25 December 2008 (UTC)Leader of MarioWiki I believe I've forgotten it. Listen, I've been very busy lately. So, do you except The assisstant leader offer or not? Leader of MarioWiki 02:02, 26 December 2008 (UTC)Leader of MarioWiki P.S.: I would take it if I were you. You can't ban your leader! I AM Phil.e! I'm just using a different username! Leader of MarioWiki 16:40, 26 December 2008 (UTC)Leader of MarioWiki This is wasting time. So, I am Phil.e, and I DID create MarioWiki! THAT'S FINAL! Leader of MarioWiki 16:55, 26 December 2008 (UTC)Leader of MarioWiki What? Alex25, King 21:38, 26 December 2008 (UTC) According to the user list you are just a user and not a 'crat or Sysop. Alex25, King 21:47, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :(EDIT CONFLICTED)To Leader of MarioWiki, as you call yourself, I have to say several things. One, Phil.e wouldn't use a different username and wouldn't lose his password. Two, Phil.e edited several wikis so why would he use that username. Three, Phil.e has been a wikian for a while and would never call himself the Leader of a site. Four, Phil.e is also an admin at Central Wikia. Five, I am one of the oldest admins still active. Finally, Phil.e wouldn't use stupid reasons like yours. He would have a staff member use checkuser or something. Just letting you know why you clearly aren't Phil.e. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:49, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :CC: He was talking to the imposter. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:01, 26 December 2008 (UTC)